Merboys
by Gadget101
Summary: The RRBS are Merboys and they just convinced their father to let them go to the surface to show him that their a such a thing as true love. But he only gave them 4 weeks. What happens when they run into 4 girls? Will they help them or will the boys have to marry someone that they don't want to? Traditional pairings and OC's inculding. Supernatural/Romance/Humor
1. Merboys

**Chapter 1**

**Merboys**

"Father what do we have to make you show us that true love does exist."

"Enough with this nonsense of true love. Your marrying the four mermaids of queen Priscilla."

"Why can't we have someone of our chosen?"

"That's enough, I don't want to anymore nonsense over this anymore."

"Yes you are and your going to like it."

"Now, all of us have decided on a deal that we hope you can agree to."

"I'm listening."

"We've been thinking that the only way to show that love does exist is to let us go to the surface."

"The surface, I will never let you go up there. I dare you ask me that."

"FATHER!" they all yelled in unison. Their father looked at them with worry in his eyes.

"Fine. I'll give you four weeks to show me that true love really does exist. If you fail you will come back and will forget about this whole thing and marry the princesses got me." There father said looking at his three boys with happiness in their eyes.

"YES!" They all said giving each other high-fives. Their father pulled out four bottles that had different colored liquids in them.

"What is that."

"This my child is the liquid that will hid your tail from the others."

"What?"

"This means when water gets on you accidentally you drink a little of this to make sure your tail doesn't show."

"So basically when we get ready to go in water or water gets on us we just drink this." the merboy said getting the green bottle of liquid from his father.

"Yes, my son. Only drink it once a day that's all it takes. And here give this one to your brother." He said handed them a bottle filled with purple liquid.

"You leave tonight!" He yelled as his three sons swam away.

* * *

**Above the surface...**

A purple eyed, messy brown hair with a glowing purple tail, was watching something while trying not to be seen. From behind his brothers rose from under the water. One of them with a green glowing tail, forest green eyes and black hair that was in his face since he was wet, came up and put his hand on his shoulders. The purple eyed boy just looked at him and then back at what he was staring at. Four beautiful girls were sitting rocks in their swim wear and were talking and laughing and having fun.

"Did he say yes." The purple eyed one said still staring.

"Yea, here." One of them with a red glowing tail and red-orange hair that stop mid-back and in a low ponytail with blood red eyes, threw him a bottle with purple liquid in it. He ask what it was and his brothers explained it to him what it was.

One with a blue glowing tail and golden blonde hair and Dark blue eyes came up with an idea which was rare for him.

"Why don't we play around with them before we go." He said looking at his brothers.

"I don't know can we?" The green eyed one said looking at his red eyed brother.

"Sure why not we did it before."

'You think they remember that.' The purple one said while they swam over by the rocks were the girls were sitting.

"I have no idea." Red eyed one said.

* * *

**Somewhere on the rocks... **

On the rocks sat four girls that looked sixteen years old. One had rosy-pink eyes and red-orange hair that reach her waist. She kept it in a ponytail tied by ribbons. Another had neon green eyes with black hair that stop just a few inches under her shoulder blades. Another had Golden Blonde hair that stop at her elbows in curly pigtails with Baby blue eyes. The last one had long brown hair that dragged on the ground. She kept it in a high ponytail but it doesn't help and she had purple eyes.

They were playing and laughing and talking. They were soon interrupted by dolphins calls that were coming from by the rocks by them. The purple and blue eyed ones convinced them to come and check it out. They all jumped in the water and swam different ways to see if they could find it.

The pink one went under the water getting close to a red glowing light. When she got closer to it she found that she was face to face with a creature but couldn't make out what it was. She was about to go back up for air when she felt something pull her back down and then felt something warm on her lips. Her went big as the thing parted away and let her go. She came up surprised as ever and a faded blush was upon her face.

"What was that?" she said touching her lips and then swam away a few seconds later.

* * *

The green one went down following a figure she thought to be a dolphin. When she came close she saw a glowing green light. Soon she came closer and came to a blurry image come in front of her. She thought it was her mind playing tricks on and started swim up for air. Just like the pink one she was pulled back down. She felt something touch her forehead and then felt something warm touch her lips. She had wide eyes when it parted away. She then went up to the surface with a faded blush on her face.

"What the hell was that?" she said before she swam back over to the rocks.

* * *

Soon the blue went under water and started looking around to see if she could find the dolphin. She felt something brush against her leg and then go away when she looked down. She got a little scared and went up to the surface. When she finally calmed down she went under the water once more. She saw a beautiful blue glowing light not far from her. She went over to see what it was but it disappeared and soon she was face to face with something but couldn't tell what it was. she got scared again. She went to go up to the surface but was pulled back down. She felt her chin being lifted and then something warm on her lips. Her eyes wear wide and she went up to the surface after the thing parted away from her. She had a faded blush on her face.

"What just happened?' she asked herself as she began to swam to the rocks.

* * *

The purple one had dive down in the water as soon as she hit. She was swimming in the direction where she heard the dolphin sound come from. When she got there she started looking around to see if she could find it. For some reason the dolphin sound started to sound more like playful laughing. This made her even more curious. Soon she felt something swim behind her, when she turned around nothing was there. Then, when she was getting ready to go up she got pulled back down only to feel a warm on her lips. Her eyes went wide when the thing parted from her the last thing she saw was a glowing purple light fading away. She swam up to the surface with a faded blush on her face. She began to swim back to the rocks while thinking to herself.

"What was that?I hope it wasn't a fish."

* * *

The four Merboys met each other back at the rocks as they watch the girls pack their stuff and began to leave. At where they were they could see that the girls had faded blushes on all their faces. Soon the girls were gone. And before the boys left one of them said...

"I can't wait until tonight..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen next? How will the girls might the boys? Will the boys succeed and find their true loves? What were they talking about when they said, do you think they remember that?  
**

**If you want to find out then you have to Review for more chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and it made you smile, Hahaha!**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD* **


	2. Merboys meet The girls

**Chapter 2**

**Merboys Meet The Girls**

Later that night the boys swam off to somewhere safe till the morning came. Everything seemed so calm but what the boys didn't know was that a terrible storm was up ahead and it was going to blow them away. And what the girls didn't know was that they were going to have a big adventure on their hands.

Let's just see what happens...

* * *

The waves crash as they hit each other while tossing the boys along with it. You could hear the lightening crash in the distance with the thunder coming after. Rain came down pelting the surface of the raging mad ocean. The boys tried to fight and swim out but failed. The waves pulled them back not letting them get away from this horrible storm. This happened over and over, the boys tried to swim away but was pulled back in until the storm settled down and all the boys knew was that they were close to shore and somewhere they haven't been before until they saw them. Then they knew that the storm had took to the right place by accident.

**On the shore...**

After an hour had pass and the girls were sure that the storm had settled down, they thought it would be safe to go out and see how much damage was cause. But by there surprise everything was fine. The Beach look the same as it did before the storm came. The only thing that they saw was a few pieces of seaweed on the ground. The girls stood in the doorway off their beach house (also where they live now.) and stared at the water that seemed normal. It was as calm as calm could be. That is til the girls started to goof around.

**? P.O.V **

"Come on let's go outside." My blonde sister said dragging us out the door. We all had on short shorts and t-shirts that we put on after we came from our secret place. We went out and started to pick up the seaweed and ended up playing around.

"HAHAHAHA, AHHHAHAA!" We were all chasing each other and ran into the water. At first we didn't 'notice, but when we did, it didn't matter because it wasn't the first time we did it.

"Blaze watch out!" I heard my red-headed sister yell but it was to late I grabbed her from behind and took her down under the water with me. She was in my grasp until I let her go to come back up for some air. The both of us were laughing when we came back up. She was splashing water at me and tried to get me back. Then we notice Blossom and Bubbles was starring at the open water. We went over to see what was wrong.

"Hey what's wrong with you two?" I said snapping my fingers in their face. Then I felt Blaze grab my face and turned my head to where the others were looking. What I saw was amazing, until my eye caught a glowing green light like...The one from earlier. After a few minutes pass the glowing lights went away.

"Did you see that?" I heard my blonde headed sister Bubbles say while she was pointing. All of us shrugged our shoulders. I on the other hand wanted to see what it was. I started walking til I was ready to dive down.

" Buttercup!Where are you going?" I heard Blossom yell.

"What does it look I'm doing." And just as I heard that a splash came from behind me. I turned but saw nothing.

"I'm going to use my powers to see what it is." I yelled to them as I began to let my hands light up showing a bright green light. I dive under water and started to look around. Soon after a minute pass I came up for air and went back down. I saw that my sisters decided to follow and look too.

* * *

**Under the water... **

While the girls were using their powers. The boys were still playing around until one got caught.

The girl name Bubbles, saw the glowing blue light again and went to see what it was. When she got up to and got a closer view,she saw that it was . It was this long thing that Dark blue beautiful glistening scales. That explains the glowing light, but what is it. She scanned it up and down until she went to far up and met a face that had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was scared out of her mind. Her baby blue eyes grew wide as she swam up to the surface and screamed. Her sisters heard her under the water and came back up.

"Bubbles stop screaming.!" They all said in unison before they swam over to her. She stop but her eyes were still in shock.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" Her sister named Blossom asked shaking her. All of a sudden the girls were silence when they saw four boys looking at them. Bubbles turned around and started yelling,

"AHHHHHH! THAT'S HIM THAT'S ONE THAT I SAW UNDERWATER. THAT'S THE ONE WHO SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH. AAAAAHHHHHH!" She didn't realize that she was hurting everybody's ears until her sister's manged to yell,

"BUBBLES STOP SCREAMING!" as they all covered her mouth almost making her fall. They looked back and saw that the four boys were gone. Bubbles took her sister's hand off of her mouth. And began telling them what she thought the four boys were.

**Bubbles P.O.V **

"Guys you have to believe me when I say I think those boys are mermaids or mermen or whatever you call him..."

"Wait what?" Blaze said confused.

"What are you talking about merman, have you been drinking the saltwater again?"

"Nooo! You're not believing me. They're Mer...mer..mer...Uh guys." I said pointing to something behind them. They turned around to see that I was telling the truth.

"See I told you so." I manged to say while I was still in shock. We were all in shock. Mermen were real, wait...if mermen are real then that means mermaids are real and fish can really talk. Hey! That means I really didn't have to translate for the fish or dolphins. Oh well.

"Is she telling the truth?" I heard Blossom say still a little shook up. The red-headed one opened his mouth and began to talk.

"Sorta of, We're not mermen. more like Merboys. We're only sixteen. Seventeen in three days." His voice was husky and I notice that he was staring at Blossom. Oooohhhhh! Looks like someone has a crush. I started giggling trying to hold in, but Buttercup punch me making me cry out, ouch.

"What was that for?" I whispered to her while I rubbed my arm.

"Why were you laughing?" I giggled again before I whispered in her ear why I was giggling. She started laughing after I told her. I knew she loved teasing us, especially Blossom. We were still laughing until we heard a splash next to me and saw that Blaze was gone.

"Blaze..." As soon as I called her name she came from under the water gasping for air while her hair covered her face. She looked like the grudge and it was scaring me. I switch spots with Buttercup and hid behind her. Blaze was still gasping for air and coughing.

"Blaze what happened?" I heard Buttercup say trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" She yelled while taking her hair out of her her face.

"Okay...Okay, what happened?"

"I fell asleep." she said coming back over to us. Buttercup was still laughing as we turned back to see the Merboys still there.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

"Okay, is this a prank or something because it's not funny!" Blaze yelled mad as hell.

"You can't get mad at him because you fell asleep and fell in the water." Buttercup said before laughing more.

"Well..." Blossom said looking at them still not believing what she was seeing.

"Well what?" The blonde one said.

"Well, Is it true, are you really merboys?" Bubbles said excited but still shocked at the same time.

"Yes" They all said in unison. It shut Buttercup up from laughing and Blaze up from yelling at her. Everyone was in shock again so the boys began to speak.

"My name is Brick." The red tailed one said staring at Blossom.

"My name is Butch." The green tailed one said staring at Buttercup.

"My name is Boomer." The blue tailed one said staring and smiling at Bubbles.

"My name is Blade." The purple tailed one said staring at Blaze. Then out in the distance they hear someone calling out to them.

_"Girls! Girls Where are you? Girls." _It was their mom. The girls had looked at their house and then quickly looked back at the boys who weren't there anymore. They looked to see if they were really gone but there mom called out to them again this time at the door.

_"Girls, There you are. Come in or you're going to get a cold!" _she called out to them. They obeyed and swam back to the shore and walked inside greeting their mom on the way in. no one was aware that the boys were still there just in hiding.

They were all hoping that the girls didn't tell.

* * *

**Well, That's chapter is finished. I hoped you liked or loved it. R&R for the next chapter. And thank you to...**

**Maria g, the anonymous reviewer. **

**LovingCharlene**

**DargonRoses**

**LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT0308**

**EpicPhoenixDeez **

**For being my first 5 Reviewers, Thanks you. And thank you to the people who followed and Faved it,**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or RRB._

_Sorry if there were any errors in the story._


	3. Boyfriends?

**Chapter 3**

**Boyfriends?**

_**The Next Day...**_

**Blossom P.O.V **

I woke up at 7:00 as always. I was still shook up because of what happened yesterday. Were they real? Was it real or just a dream? All this thinking was giving me a headache so I decided to get up and go take a shower. When I got to the bathroom and turned on the hot water my mom called me.

"Blossom..."

"Yes" I said sticking my head out the doorway.

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes"

"Okay, just make it quick your sisters want you to come downstairs. They're out by the ocean."

"Kay!" I said closing my door. I was surprised that Blaze and Buttercup were up and it was only seven. I guess what happened last night was real and they remembered it. I decided to the shower on hold and throw on my rosy pink bathing suit with a red sweater of it that hang of one of my shoulders cuz it was a size bigger then me. I put on my pink flip-flops and ran outside.I saw my sisters were right where mom said they were going to be.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" I ask coming beside Bubbles who was wearing her Baby blue and aqua bathing suit with a light blue sweater over it and blue filps-flops.

"We...Have a problem?" Buttercup said. She was wearing gym shorts over her neon green bathing suit and green flip-flops. And her hair in a ponytail.

"What kinda of problem?"

"Merboy problem." Blaze said pointing at the shack. She was wearing a purple bathing suit with a white shirt over that went to her mid- thigh and purple filp-flops with her hat on and her in a high ponytail.

"We need to find them something to wear, because this is no damn nude beach." Buttercup said looking away from the Shack and back at me.

"You gotta any ideas Bloss?" I bit my bottom lip trying to figure out what we were going to do. Cuz right now I'm thinking that all them saw them naked. Glad I was asleep. I think a minute passed when I finally remembered that dad had some swimming trunks upstairs in the attic.

"The attic." I said before grabbing Bubbles and dragging her back in the house.

"Hi mom!" We said in unison when we came inside. We ran up the stairs and went up in the attic. When we got up there we started looking, I saw a brown box with a black P marked on it. I went over and pulled out four swimming trunks and then ran back downstairs, Passing our mom once again.

"Bye mom!" We said in unison, before we closed the door. We ran back to Blaze and Buttercup.

"It took you long enough." Buttercup said to us.

"Well you could at least say thank you." I said handed her the swimming trunks.

"Oh,no. You are going in there and giving that to them not us." my eyes went in shock when she said that.

"What! No! Why!" I said in shock I wasn't going to do it.

"Guys,I just notice something." Bubbles said

"Me too." Blaze said

"What." Me and Buttercup said in unison.

"If the boys are in the shack together..." Bubbles said,

"And they're in there naked." Blaze said finishing her sentence. We thought about for a minute and then...

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Why did I even think of some thing like that. I was shaking my head trying to get the thought and image out of my mind.

"Just go give it to them!" Buttercup Yelled still in disgust.

"Fine! But I'm covering my eyes." With that I flew over to the shack and stood in front of it for a few seconds. I covered my eyes and opened the door and stuck my hand that was holding the swimming trunks in. I felt them grab them out of my hands and after all the swimming trunks were gone I quickly took my hand out and shut the door quickly. As. Possible. I seen my sister's walking up to me.

"What are we going to now?" I said as I moved away from the shack. When I said that a huge smile came Bubbles face.

"Why are you smiling so hard. Bubbles?" She didn't say anything, she just stood there and smiled even harder. I finally hard the shack door open. I turned and the first thing I saw was a tall red-head with a low pony-tail with a sexy 8-pack. Wow, I never seen anything that good looking before.

**Normal P.O.V **

While Blossom was mentally drooling over Brick, and Bubbles was still smiling and now giggling for no reason at all. And Buttercup and Blaze were surprisely the only calm ones now. It was silence til Blaze spoke up...

"Hey, Why are you people stalking us?"

"Yeah, what is up with that? I mean first you scare Bubbles half to death..." She said pointing at a smiling Bubbles.

"Then, you hide when our mom calls us. And then the next day you show up in our shack naked. What The Hell! ! ! ! ! !" Buttercup yelled at them for not giving her an answer right away. All the boys except for Butch got scared for a minute and didn't speak up, which just Buttercup even madder. Soon Butch became the smart one for a moment and began to explain why they did all that.

"The reason why we are here is because we made a deal with our dad that we could show him that true love does exist. He finally agreed with us and gave us 4 weeks and so we traveled up here from down there, under the ocean and was pulled,tossed,and thrown around by a storm. Then we came and we talk to you guys. And we didn't scare your sister. Your sister scared our brother. And we can't be seen by anymore humans or something dangerous might happen. And hello, have you ever heard of land legs." He finally finished and was now staring at a Buttercup with her arms crossed.

"Does that answer your question?" Boomer,Brick, and Blade said. They girls just looked at them and agreed. Then Bubbles finally said something. Or in this case yelled...

"MAKEOVER!" She scared everyone which made them jump.

"Bubbles. What is your problem?" Blaze said stomping her foot. Before she could answer their mom came out to see what happened.

"Girls are you OK?" She said walking up to them after she stop running. She came up and saw that her four girls weren't alone.

"Girls can I speak to you for a minute." She said more then asking. Blossom and Blaze went to their mom leaving Buttercup and Bubbles watching the boys.

* * *

"Mom we can explain.." They both said in unison.

"What is there to expain...My babies are growing up!" She said giving the both of them a hug.

"Umm, what do you think is going on down there." Blaze said trying to get what was going.

"You girls have boyfriends!" Right then and there their heads exploded. They couldn't believe what their mom was thinking or what she just said that. Blossom was thinking for a minute. And just as Blaze was about to say something Blossom beat her to it...

"Yea, our boyfriends that's who they are. Thanks for understanding mom." Their mom smiled and then walked back in the house. Blaze looked at her red-headed sister and said,

"What the hell did you just do?!" Blossom turned to her.

"Mom can't find out, so let her be happy that she got something right. And let her believe we have boyfriends so we can figure this out." She said walking off with Blaze behind her trying to figure out what is happening.

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V **

I saw Blossom and Blaze coming back. Good, cuz if I have to spend one more second with these guys I'm going to go Crazy. CRAZY I tell you! They finally came and I wanted to know what happened.

"Blaze, What happened, Why do you look like that?" I asked her. She looked like she seen a ghost. I would ask Blossom but Bubbles was too busy talking to her.

"Mom...Blossom...Merboys...Boyfriends." Those were the only words I could heard out of all her mumbling. She kept mumbling those same words over and over again, So I decided to knock some sense into her, literally.

"Blaze! *Smack*"

"OOOOWWWWWW! ! ! What the hell!" She yelled while rubbing her left cheek.

"Stop mumbling and tell me what happened."

"Do I have to?"

"Now you do." I said sending her a death glare. She sighed before talking again...

"Fine. When we went up there, we tried to explain what was going on but mom started jumping to conclusions again and...and..."

"And...and...and, What woman spit it out already!" I yelled wanting to know what mom said this time.

"And she said that the Merboys...the Merboys were our boyfriends and Blossom agreed and OOOOWWWWWWW!" She whined. After she said Merboys...Boyfriends and Blossom agreed. I just went into totally shock and screamed...

"BLOSSOM! WHAT! THE! HELL!"

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH! Blossom, how are you going to explain yourself now? Will the boys ever get to talk so they can ask for the girls help?Will the girls let them talk?Better yet will they even help?**

**These questions might be answered in the next chapter...HAHAHAHAHA...JK XD!**

**Anyways... R&R and if you liked or loved it, I'm hoping you loved it. And if you didn't... Just keep it to yourself, or write down on paper and tie to a balloon, I don't know.**

**Anywhoo!**

**Til next time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB_

_Sorry for any errors in the story..._


	4. Twin Hide 'n' soak Mayhem

**Chapter 4**

** Twin Hide 'n' Soak Mayhem **

**Blade's P.O.V**

"BLOSSOM GET BACK HERE!" I heard the girl they call Buttercup yell at her red-headed sister they call Blossom. We were sitting on the ground waiting for the girls to calm down so we can ask for them to help us.

"Buttercup don't hurt her!" The Blonde one named Bubbles screamed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HER. I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Buttercup yelled even louder.

"Well...At least she's not going to hurt her..." The purple eyed brunette name Blaze said, 'trying' to lighten up the mood a little. Buttercup finally caught Blossom and was on top of her as her sisters were trying to get her off of her.

"Buttercup! GET OFF!"

"NO! WHY'D DID YOU TELL MOM THAT LIE!?"

"YOU GIVE ME A BETTER EXCUSE TO TELL WHY FOUR BOYS ARE WITH US!"

"FRIENDS!"

"STOP SCREAMING!" The Brunette and Blonde Screamed. They then go over to the two and pulled Buttercup off of Blossom. Bubbles helped Blossom up, While Blaze held Buttercup back.

"Damn these girls are crazy." I heard my brother Butch say.

"Yep, and we have to spend four weeks with them." My brother Brick said.

"That's if they agree, that is." I said to them.

"OH! they'll agree, cuz we have our two secrets weapons, right said pulling me and my brother in.

"Let go of me...Anyways you guys are just lucky I'm doing this. In other words I wouldn't be using 'Puppy Dog Eyes' in the first place." Boomer said laying his head back on the shed.

"Well looks like you have competition." Brick said Pointing to the girls with the pink eyes and blue eyes. They were giving the other two girls puppy dog eyes, for some reason. Soon the green eyed girl and the pink eyed girl agreed on something. And then they came over and started walking toward us. What were they planning...to do to us.

* * *

"Okay, let's go you four." Buttercup said. We just sat there, not knowing what to do next.

"Come on get up." Blaze said. But we didn't move.

"HEY! ARE YOU DEATH, GET UP SO WE CAN GO!" They both yelled at the same time, hurting are ears.

"We will be if you keep yelling." My brother Brick said getting up and dusting his self off. Me and my brothers did the same, when we got up, we heard giggling from behind us. Then Two orange streaks passed us and tackled two of the four girls.

"It's Bacon time." Two little baby voices said, sounded like two 3yr olds.

"Get off! Aaron!" Buttercup yelled.

"You too, AJ! Blaze yelled. The two little kids got off, still giggling and with big smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Bacon time." The little girl said running back the small hill of sand with the little boy behind her. They look like they were twins, both had orange eyes with chestnut brown hair, the girl's hair was long and in a ponytail. And the boy's hair was short and messy.

"Come on before, We and Eric eats all the bacon." When they said that A purple and green light pass us. Wide eyed me and my brother looked at the other to girls for an explanation.

"Well...You guys wanna come in for some bacon." Blossom asked us. We just shrugged in reply and followed them into the house.

**Blaze's P.O.V **

"Come on before, We and Eric eats all the bacon." As soon as AJ and Aaron said that we ran straight for the house...

"Eric! don't you dare!" Buttercup screamed at our older brother.

"AAAHHH! You scared the crap out of me." He said with wide eyes looking at us.

"Good! Now put the bacon down!"

"What are you the Bacon Police." He said, Aaron and AJ started laughing.

"Eric! put the Bacon down now." I said in a threatening voice.

"No!" and with that he ate it.

"We warned you!" Buttercup said and then started to chase him around the house. Me on the other hand went over to the two twins sitting at the table.

"Hey, Blaze."

"Hey, A.J, Hey Aaron!" I said sitting down in the chair at the head of the table. They were sitting in their high chairs. Even though they are 3yr olds, they act so crazy sometimes, and that's when they want to. Anyways, I sat down and asked them if they wanted to come with me to the shops down at the beach.

"Yea!" The both of them said in unison.

"Blaze..." AJ said to me in her sweet voice.

"Yes."

"Can we go to place, with ice cream." I know she was missing a few words, but I could understand what she was saying.

"Sure, we can go get ice cream when we finish." A Smile came on her face as she chewed on some of her pancakes that she was eating with the bacon.

"MMMM...I full." Aaron said. I turned to see that he had two pieces of bacon still on his plate while everything else was gone.

"You sure you're full." He nodded his head and I then called Buttercup over. She was still chasing after our white hair and white eyed brother Eric. But, I save his life by telling her Aaron didn't want the rest of his food. She took the two pieces an went upstairs while Eric was catching his breathe, Eric was only seventeen. He is annoying and can act like a douche-bag sometimes but he would stand up for us when we needed it and could be the most caring person when he wanted to be. In two more days we would be seventeen.

"Where's the food?" I heard Blossom's voice say as it pulled me away from my thoughts. I turned my head back to see a god with a sexy 8-pack and purple and black swimming trunks on. It was the messy brown and purple eyed Merboy from outside. Now that I'm getting a better look at him he's kinda cute. Oh god he needs to put on a shirt before I literally start drooling over him.

"Blaze!"

"Huh!"

"Where is the food?"

"Oh! Eric ate it all."

"Hey! I did not" I turned my head to the messy white haired boy smiling and said,

"Yeah you did." when he was about to say something, mom came down stairs. The only sound you heard was her walking and AJ banging on the empty plate.

"Why is everybody so quiet all of a sudden?" She asked. Everyone (except the boys) just shrugged their shoulders and AJ and Aaron were laughing.

"Ok...I have to go run some errands, make sure to lock the doors if you go somewhere and watch Aaron and AJ, I'll she you guys in a few hours." She said as she left out the door leaving the house full of crazy people, plus four new boys.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! HAHAHAHA!" I turned my head to see Aaron and AJ banging on the plates and screaming and laughing, see what I mean by crazy. They had syrup all on their faces and their fingers. Bath time I thought to myself. As I got up to take them out of their high chairs. And Blossom came and took their plates, Buttercup came downstairs, she was wearing black skinny jeans with a green loose off the shoulder shirt shoring her green bathing suit strap.

"Whose screaming..." She said, I pointed at the twins who were giggling while running over to the stairs.

"BC!" They yelled in unison. BC ran back-up upstairs when she saw that they had syrup on them. they ran after her and I ran after them. Ugh! Why can't they just work with me instead of acting crazy.

* * *

"Aaron! AJ! where are you!" Blaze screamed. The twins were hiding from her, and she needed to find them before something ended up sticky. She was upstairs and looked in every room and bathroom looking for them. But, what she didn't know some people wanted to play a little game of Hide 'n' Soak.

She went to the last room at the end of the hall, which was a bathroom. She walked in and Saw that the tub was full with bubbles and water. Which was really weird since she didn't her any water run while she was up here. She walked in and went toward the tub to take the water out that she thought was s cold. When she went over and got ready to put her hand in the water...

"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Blaze screamed as Buttercup pulled her into the tub with making a big splash and water falling everywhere on the floor. blaze came up and Buttercup came up from under the water.

"What the hell is your problem!" She yelled at the laughing Buttercup. She couldn't stop laughing, the twins came out of hiding, they were hiding in a closet in the bathroom and started laughing with her. The twins came closer and closer to the tub with out noticing.

"Oh! so you think it's funny, huh." Blaze said before grabbing the twins and putting them in the tub with her and Buttercup. They were screaming and laughing, while Blaze and Buttercup tried to get out of the tub without the falling and try to clean up before anyone could see what happened.

"Aaaahhhh!" They yelled at the same time as they slip down flat on their backs, groaning in pain. Buttercup got up and grab the shower curtain for support. When she got up on her feet she carefully and cautiously walked of to the closet to get a couple of towels, but she ended up falling again with a couple of racks, rags, and towels falling on her. She groaned in pain as she tried to take the stuff off of her. The twins were laughing and still splashing water around.

Blaze use the tub for support to get up off the wet floor. As she got on her feet she took a step that made her slip and flip into the tub with the twins. The twins didn't get hurt, but they started laughing even louder. Blaze just stayed a float, laying there by the twins, as she laughed silently. Just as she sat up in the tub, the door flew open...

"What the hell happened in here!" They all turned their head as they say saw their White haired brother stand there with wide-shocked eyes.

"H-Hey, E-Eric..." They said nervously. As Eric stood shock.

* * *

**Oooo! More trouble around the house. Who will they blame it on? And will the Boys ever get ask the girls for help or will more mayhem break loose.**

**Buttercup: Hey what about breakfast!**

**Me: I gave you two pieces of bacon...**

**Buttercup: I'm still hungry!**

**Me: Eat Eric then he's the one who ate all the food..."**

**Eric: I did not!**

**Me: Yeah you did!**

**Eric: Whatever!**

***Smirks* Me: A.J, Aaron wanna say the disclaimer. *Shakes head yes***

**Aaron and A.J: She don't the PowerRuff girls or the RowdyPuff Boys. Hahaha**

**Me: Awwweee! Cute, it's the Powerpuffs and RowdyRuffs. I don't own them. Bye :)!**

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_Sorry for error in the story._

_I do not own the RRB or the PPG._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Eric's eye started twitching at the sight of the bathroom. He then looked up at his siblings with a shock face but he was looking for an explanation. Blaze and Buttercup just nervously smiled, not knowing what to say. Eric took a couple of deep breaths before saying,

"What hell did you two do?" When he said that the girls started to speak at the same time and really fast, trying to tell Eric what happened. All Eric caught was

Syrup...

Dirty...

Twins...

ROAR!...

Pulled in...

Splash...

Came out the closet...

fell on the floor.

And very painful...

But, he didn't even care anymore. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He wanted to say something but it wouldn't

Come out. He walked in the bathroom and picked up the soaking wet twins, AJ and Aaron and walked with them out the bathroom. He turned around and looked at his sisters. He opened his mouth once again. And once again nothing came out. He slammed the door behind him and let out a deep breath.

"Eric ok?" Aaron asked in his sweet three year old voice, Eric looked down at the two and put a small smile on his face. The twins smiled back at them, AJ's bigger then Aaron's.

"Let's go get cleaned up." Eric said guided the wet twins to their rooms.

Meanwhile, back in the messy bathroom...

Blaze and Buttercup looked at each other with shocked faces. Silence filled the air and the only sound you could hear was the sound of the water from the rim of the tub onto the floor. Soon snickering filled the air and then the two began laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed together.

"Did... You.. See.. His face? HAHAHAHAHA!" Buttercup said between laughs as she got up. Blaze agreed with her by laughing a little harder as she got up out of the tub. They began to carefully walk to the door while mocking their big brother.

When Buttercup opened the door...

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Their laughs soon turned into to screams, when they saw a messy white haired boy standing right in front of them with hands crossed staring down at them with his left eyebrow raised.

"Umm... Hi" Blaze said with a nervous smile on her face hoping he didn't hear them.

* * *

** Bubbles P.O.V **

Eric went upstairs to see what the noise. leaving us downstairs with the people who scared me half to death last were standing on the one side of the island while they were standing on the other. There was nothing but silence. I was still giggling on the inside at the fact that the red headed boy named Brick kept staring at Blossom, who for some reason, was staring up at the ceiling like she was in her own little world. I was little bit angry at her because, that was my thing. Oh well. I'm just excited that Buttercup and Blaze agreed to give our new 'friends' a makeover and show them around. Yay! I hope we get to pick which one we want Because, I call dibs on the cute blonde one. And not only is he cute, he's sexy too. He looks like a god with 8-pack abs. I felt my cheeks warm up.I quickly covered my mouth and cheeks while letting out a squeak along with it. Everyone looked at me with confused faces. I quickly walked out the kitchen as my face started turn red from embarrassment. Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened. I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs.

"I guess I can get dress while I'm up here..." I said to myself as I opened a Baby blue door that had stickers and a painting of a big realistic daisy that I drew on it. And that"s when I notice something...

I left Blossom downstairs...with four boys...and she is wearing a bath suit and a sweater, while staring at the ceiling...Huh, Oh well...

**Blossom P.O.V **

i was staring at the ceiling so I could avoid Brick. Every time I looked at him, I felt my cheeks burn up or I caught myself mentally drooling of him. It's not my fault he's so damn cute. It felt like hours I've been like this, I almost fell asleep. if it wasn't fore someone poking me. I ignored them and just kept staring at the ceiling. I felt my eyes get heavy and finally I fell asleep...standing up.

It felt like a few minutes, but I woke up...

"Hey sleepy head!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Ooooowwww!"

"Oooowwwww!" I hit my head on Blaze's head. They know not to surprise me when I am sleeping. Ow, my head.

"Blossom..." She groaned while on the floor rubbing her forehead.

"What?" I groaned while rubbing my forehead too.

"What the hell was that for?" She said groaning even more. I just rolled my eyes and got up off the floor. I remembered that the four boys were still in the kitchen, so I made no eye contact. After I successfully made it out alive and leaving Blaze on the ground groaning in pain. I went upstairs and took a shower before changing. I only had two things on my mind, what do those four guys want with me and my sisters. And...Brick. I felt my cheeks burn up when I thought of his name. What am I going to do.

I went over and fixed my hair after changing into, some black skinny jeans, a pink V-neck and a pair of black Mary janes. I decided to put my hair down and put a red head band on. My bangs fell in my face, so I just brushed them aside. And put on a little watermelon lip gloss on.

Once I finished I came out the room, and started to go downstairs.

"Blossom! Come on already!" I heard Buttercup yelled from downstairs. She really didn't wanna do this. oh well...

"I'm coming!" I yelled Back. When I made it downstairs, I saw them all going out the door. I caught up with them and ended up walking with Brick, who still didn't have a shirt on...

* * *

**Finish! Sorry it took me so long to update. I hoped u liked it. And in the next chapter It will be Buttercup's and Butch's P.O.V and some others not sure yet. Anyways...**

**Don't forget to review. **

**Till Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB._

_Sorry for the Errors._


	6. RED AND GREEN Makeovers

**Chapter 6  
**

**RED & GREEN Makovers!  
**

**Brick's P.O.V **

The girls led us somewhere, where there were more people then I expected. We were all in a circle, standing in front of a little shack, that had toys and surfboards. I guess I wasn't paying any attention because I heard Blossom say,

"Okay so it's settled. Bubbles goes with Boomer, Blaze goes with Blade, Buttercup with Butch, Brick you are with me." She said coming to my side.

"Yay! Come on let's go!" The blonde one said running off, dragging my brother behind her.

"Let's just get this over with." The green eyed one said walking off, with Butch behind her. The Brunette didn't say anything she just left with my brother beside her and two little toddlers on the other side. The white haired boy, walked away and went into a shop. I was left alone with Blossom, Perfect...

"Come on Brick, we're going to give you a makeover!" She said taking my hand and started dragging me along with her.

* * *

"Finally, we're here." Blossom said opening a door.

"Where are we?..." I asked as I followed her through the door..

"Tilly's"

"what's Tilly's?" I asked looking around the room I was in.

"Tilly's is a little clothing shop, it is also where you are going to find some clothes to put on.." She said mumbling the last part, but I heard her.

Blossom took my hand and dragged me to a place in the 'shop', where there was a place to sit and mirrors Were everywhere.

"sit here and I'll be right back..." She said pushing me down on a chair. While I was waiting, I could hear soft music playing in the background. And a dinging sound that was getting annoying. I started tapping my foot while looking around. To be honest, I'm really not use to stay in one place. I'm usually in one place for 1 second or 1 minute. I started to bit my bottom lip as I started to tap my foot a little faster, as I looked around even more, only to see a little more mirrors around the light white and pink with a little bit of red, shop.

"Ok, here go put this on..." I heard Blossom voice say. I looked up to see her holding clothes and her hand. I stood up and grabbed the clothes out of her hand. She pushed me into a littler room and closed a door behind me.

"Hurry and dress, so we can go eat!" She yelled at me from outside the little room. When I turned around I saw that there was a mirror on the door. What's up with these people and Mirrors...

2 mins later...

I got the clothes she wanted me to put on, on and a pair red and white shoes. The clothes I was wearing fit perfectly...

**(Blossom)**

I waited for Brick to come out of the dressing room. It only took him two minutes, but those two minutes were worth it...**  
**

He had on a blood red V-neck and a black and red reversible vest with black skinny jeans, he had the red and white Nike's on too, When he came over to me and I gave him a rubber-band to put his hair in, but I felt like something was missing...

I turned and looked around the shop. My eyes soon stopped on a selves of caps. I smiled when I saw a red cap. That's it, that's what's missing!

I walked over to the self, grabbed it and went back over to Brick. This is when I realized Brick was taller then me. I feel small now...

I gave him the red cap and walked to the cashier. I payed for the clothes and went outside. Brick came out of the store with a red backward cap on. I stood and stared for who knows how long.

*snap,snap, snap* "Blossom, Blossom are you ok?"

"Huh..Oh yeah..." I said coming back to reality. I looked down at the ground and I felt my self blush a little.

"Umm, Didn't you say we had to eat or something?" He said. A smile came on my face. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the ice cream shop. Strawberry swirl with sprinkles, Here I come...

* * *

**(Butch)**

I walked behind the lovely Buttercup, as I heard her murmur words to herself. I was going to as her what was wrong, but as I was about to give her a tap on the shoulder a group of boys about the same age as my brothers and me, came up to us blocking our way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little ol' Butters..." A boy with brown shaggy hair, freckles danced across his face, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Go away Mitch.." She growled as she pushed through them, me following behind.

"Oh so now that, you got yourself a boyfriend I'm to good for you." She stopped and turned around, I stayed in my place and didn't move a muscle.

"I was always to good for you, and he's Not my Boyfriend." She said with venom in her voice, and then as if on cue, someone yelled...

"BUTTERCUP!" We turned around and saw a women with golden blonde hair, and Kaleidoscope color eyes walking toward us.

"BUTTERCUP COME HERE, I NEED YOU AND BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND TOO!" She yelled before opening up a door and walking into a store.

I sweat dropped and she growled, as she grabbed me and dragged along behind...

"Oh he's not your boyfriend alright." I heard the freckled face boy say before walking away with his group. We went through the same through as the woman.

"Mom! Why'd you do that?" She asked the lady, I'm guessing was her mom. Her Mom just smiled at her...

"You know how just love to embarrass you sometimes sweety." She said patting her cheek softly.

"Why?" Buttercup Whined.

"Because, I'm your mother." She said turning around. Buttercup groaned and turned around too.

"So, Why do you need me?" That was the last thing I heard before ignoring their conversation. I started looking around, I saw little figurines of Angels, dragons, Mermaids...

"Hmm...They really got the detail right. I said to myself holding up a Mermaid Figurine.

"You believe in Mermaids." I had feminine voice ask me. I looked and saw a girl looking at me, she had a black hair in a rock star style cut. She fern green eyes, and black eyeliner. She had spiked bracelets and black polish fingernails. I opened my mouth and was about to answer when...

"Are you sure that's all you need?" It was Buttercup and Mother.

"Yes Sweety, Now go on and finish what you were doing." She said smiling.

"HI, Mrs. Utonium. HI, Buttercup." The girl said.

"Hi, Bri." They said in unison.

"Bri, How's your sister," Buttercup's asked.

"Who Brute, she's good, She's still a Bitch but she's good." She said whispering. Buttercup and I laughed a little, I guess she heard it to.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Come on Butch. Bye Bri. Bye Mom" She said pushing me out the door. We started walking again, in silence...

* * *

**(Buttercup) **

Finally we're here. I opened the door to a store called Sunset Rebel. When we stepped in rock music was heard in the background. I bobbed my head to the beat and began to go through the close on the rack. Butch was sitting down waiting on me to bring him the clothes he needed.

I pulled out a black shirt that said "_Life is a BEACH" _in white highlighted with green, a forest green sleeveless hoodie and dark black baggy pants with green and black Jordan's. I went over and gave him the clothes. I pushed him the changing room and told him to hurry up.

Three minutes Later...

Butch is...is...is...

"Buttercup are you ok?" He asked me in his husky voice.

"Um...Yea, Yea I'm fine." I said clearing my throat. I walked up to the person at the cash register and payed for the things and we left.

"Are you sure, you're OK?" He asked again.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said I then looked up at him and noticed something.

"What?" He asked. I just smiled and dragged him into the barbershop that was behind Butch.

* * *

The sound of scissors, hair dyers and gel being opened was all you heard as the hairdresser worked on Butch's hair. Butch kept his eyes closed the whole time. Sometimes he would close them even tighter every time he heard the sound of the scissors.

Once the hairdresser was finished, she showed me. Butch's hair was in a spiky position, it actually a little cuter...What am I saying. Get it together BC!

I paid the hairdresser and walked out the barbershop with Butch, who still had his closed...

"Open our eyes..." I told him. He opened one eye and saw he was out of the Barbershop and began to relax. I shook my head. Then I heard my stomach start to growl. I held and remembered that I didn't get to eat breakfast, Thanks a lot Erik...

"Come on I'm hungry, Let's go get something to eat."

"Like What?"

"I don't know a burger with some French Fries I guess." I said walking off with him by my side.

"That's sounds good.." He said. We began walking to, _The Grill _in silence...

* * *

**I'm finally finished. WOOHOO! XD!**

**I hoped You like this chapter. Yes, yes I know I said it was going to be Buttercup's and Butch's P.O.V, but I forgot and remembered when I finished Blossom's P.O.V and started cussing myself out for that stupid mistake, so sorry about that. **

**Next is the Blue's and Purples and the Whites and the Orange Twins. And then I'm going to bring them all together. Yep, More mayhem coming towards them... XD! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**

**Don't forget to Review...  
**

**_Til Next Time..._  
**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_I do not own the RRB or PPG  
_

_Sorry if there were errors throughout the story...  
_


End file.
